


Mine

by SenpaiJecho



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Locura, M/M, Romance, adivinen quién se muere lel, alucionaciones, asesinato, obsesión
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:08:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22189921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SenpaiJecho/pseuds/SenpaiJecho
Summary: Era tan hermoso... tan irreal... y debía ser todo mío.
Relationships: Mark Lee/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Kudos: 5





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Like A Love Song](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/549274) by Tessa Violet. 



¿Alguna vez han visto algo tan hermoso que creen que no es de este mundo?

¿Algo tan perfecto que no merece estar en un mundo tan horrible como éste?

¿Alguien tan perfecto que no parece humano?

Eso exactamente era John Seo.

Con mandíbula fuerte, ojos grandes y hermosos, nariz perfecta, labios perfectos, cabello perfecto, todo perfecto… Su sola existencia era perfecta. Era el ser humano más hermoso que alguna vez había visto.

Por esa misma razón, amaba hacer dibujos de él. Plasmar su belleza total en un pedazo simple de papel era algo que hacía a diario, sin ningún remordimiento.

Siempre me sentaba en ese árbol del parque para admirar su belleza y poder dibujarlo. Había una banca cerca de ese árbol, donde Johnny se sentaba todos los días con un cuaderno y escribía varias cosas hasta que se aburría y se iba.

Johnny siempre fingía que no me veía, aunque yo estaba seguro de que levantaba su vista de vez en cuando para poder mirarme “sin que me diera cuenta”. Sé que le gusto, aunque parece que es un poco tímido. Eso me hacía preguntarme si yo debía dar el primer paso y acercarme a él.

Me encontraba pensando en eso y levanté mi vista para poder mirarlo de nuevo y poder perfeccionar el dibujo de su nariz tan respingada y bella, pero me topé con la sorpresa que él ya me estaba viendo _a mí._

Mi corazón de detuvo por unos segundos antes de comenzar a latir de nuevo, pero a una velocidad increíble. Por un segundo creí que se iba a salir de mi pecho.

Vi cómo sonreía tan hermosamente y levantaba su mano para saludarme. Con una sonrisa estúpida dibujada en mis labios, levanté mi mano para saludarlo de vuelta. Me disponía a levantarme y caminar en su dirección, pero vi que su mirada se desviaba sobre mi hombro, dándome a entender que no me estaba viendo a mí y, por ende, no me estaba saludando a mí.

Cuando volteé a ver a mi espalda, vi a un chico pálido, con cabello oscuro y escuálido caminar en su dirección. Lo miré fijamente mientras ese esqueleto con piernas caminaba en dirección a _mi_ Johnny y lo saludaba alegremente.

Luego lo besó.

Sentí cómo mi estómago se revolvía al ver eso, y al ver que Johnny sonreía y aceptaba esos toqueteos tan asquerosos.

Él es mío… Johnny es mío y de nadie más. No podía dejar que un esqueleto como ese estuviese cerca de Johnny.

Tendría que hacer algo al respecto. Tenía que alejar a ese chico de Johnny antes que me lo arrebatara.

Por unos días abandoné mi lugar en ese hermoso árbol para poder averiguar un poco más de ese esqueleto andante de nariz respingada; quería saber todo sobre él para asegurarme que no fuese una amenaza para mi relación con Johnny.

Con mi cámara tomaba fotografías mientras lo veía saliendo de la misma casa donde Johnny vivía; a veces lo hacía solo, a veces salía junto a Johnny y regresaban juntos. No sé por qué ese chico pasaba tanto tiempo en la casa de Johnny, pero me molestaba. Ese chico estaba invadiendo su espacio personal y no lo dejaba en paz ni un solo segundo. Parecía que lo abrumaba mucho.

Luego de controlar todos sus movimientos, me atrevía a cercarme a ese chico y hablar con él.

El día que lo hice, fue un día que ambos salieron juntos de la casa, pero ese chico regresó solo. Lo seguí por el pequeño parque del vecindario, tratando de no perderlo de vista, ya que ya era de noche y podía perderse con mucha facilidad.

Se detuvo por unos segundos, y allí aproveché para tomarlo por la espalda y hacer que se volteara en mi dirección, para poder enfrentarlo de una vez por todas.

Le dije y le advertí que se alejara de Johnny, que no lo molestara ni lo abrumara tanto con su asquerosa dulzura, porque lo estaba irritando y se estaba interponiendo entre nosotros y nuestra relación. El chico me vio con una extraña expresión en el rostro y me dijo que estaba confundido y seguro lo estaba confundiendo con alguien más.

Me dijo que él era el novio de Johnny, pero yo sé que él estaba mintiendo, era claro que estaba mintiendo; el novio de Johnny era yo, nadie más.

Me acerqué a él para poder intimidarlo un poco y que supiera que no iba a permitir que se acercara de nuevo a él, pero, no sé por qué razón, comenzó a correr; tuve que ir tras él, para dejar mi punto claro y se alejara de Johnny de una buena vez. Cuando logré alcanzarlo, lo abracé por la espalda y éste comenzó a gritar descontroladamente, como si yo lo estuviese lastimando cuando, en realidad, no lo estaba lastimando.

El chico era demasiado ruidoso.

¿La solución? Simple, cubrir su boca con mi mano. Funcionó por unos segundos, pero luego el chico comenzó a gritar incluso más fuerte, hasta el punto de hacerme enojar. Su voz era tan aguda e irritante. Tenía que hacerlo callar.

Y así lo hice.

Fue bastante extraño, a decir verdad, porque todo comenzó a tornarse rojo, muy rojo. Incluso mi ropa se machó con ese color rojo, lo cual me molestó, porque ahora tendría que lavarla.

Bueno, al menos ya no gritará más, ni me molestará con su aguda y molesta voz. Sólo espero que entienda que no puede acercarse a Johnny nunca más.

Tomé esa oportunidad que tenía para, por fin, acercarme a Johnny. Ese chico ya no estaría en el medio, así que podía, por fin, reclamar a Johnny.

Así, regresé a casa para cambiar mis ropas y arreglarme de la mejor manera para visitarlo. Puse mi ropa en la lavadora y le quité ese líquido rojo a mi pequeña navaja para evitar que se oxidara. No quería que eso pasara; es demasiado bonita y brillante para que eso pasara.

Luego arreglé mi cabello frente al espejo y sonreí; no había forma que Johnny se resistiera a mí.

Caminé alegremente por las calles oscuras, sin siquiera tomarle importancia al hecho que no había nadie en las calles. Seguro muchos ya estaban descansando en sus propios hogares.

Al llegar a la casa de Johnny, sonreí. Por fin, era mi momento.

Tomando las llaves que tenía en mi bolsillo, abría la puerta principal sin dificultad alguna. Ese chico había tenido esas llaves en su poder, por alguna razón; yo sólo las tomé prestadas por unos minutos.

Todo estaba oscuro, así que decidí encender las luces y mirar alrededor. Todo era muy bonito y acogedor. La casa era bastante pequeña, pero era suficiente para él; seguro yo vendría a vivir con él luego de unas semanas. La idea me emocionaba mucho.

Vagué un poco por la casa para familiarizarme con ella y buscar a Johnny, hasta que llegué a su habitación. Abrí la puerta y noté que la luz estaba encendida, con él en el medio de la habitación mientras se ponía una camisa blanca. Tenía pantalones de pijama y su cabello se veía un poco desordenado; seguro se estaba preparando para dormir, y pensé que sería una gran oportunidad para acurrucarnos juntos y dormir.

Cuando su vista se dirigió en mi dirección y me vio, abrió los ojos mucho y saltó un poco, como si se hubiese sorprendido de verme allí. Sonreí al verlo tan majestuoso y me acerqué para saludarlo, dejando que las llaves resbalaran de mis dedos y cayeran al suelo alfombrado.

—¿Q -quién eres? —preguntó con un tono extraño. No sé por qué se alejaba de mí como si estuviese asustado, pero, incluso así, se veía hermoso.

Me acerqué más, viendo que él se alejaba de mí hasta que su espalda chocó con la pared y ya no pudo retroceder más. Sonreí más y mis manos tocaron sus hombros. Eran tan amplios y perfectos; pude sentirlos muy bien, incluso sobre esa delgada tela.

Mi sonrisa se mantuvo en mis labios mientras movía mi mano y lo miraba directamente a esos ojos marrones tan bellos que tiene. Estaban tan abiertos y brillaban tanto, como si él estuviese feliz de verme.

Y claro que lo estaba. Estaba frente al amor de su vida; era obvio que iba a estar feliz.

Se recostó sobre la cama y yo me coloqué sobre él, con mis manos aún en sus hombros, un poco más cerca de su cuello. No sé por qué, pero comenzó a apretar sus dientes y a poner sus manos sobre las mías. Sus ojos estaban más grandes, como si fuesen a saltar de su rostro en algún momento, y su hermoso rostro se estaba poniendo rojo. Seguro se había sonrojado al verme sobre él.

Oh, mi querido Johnny, eres un pequeño pervertido.

Me reí un poco ante mi propio pensamiento y apreté mi mano, viendo que Johnny se ponía más rojo y comenzaba a hacer ruidos extraños mientras se aferraba fuertemente a mis brazos y muñecas.

Por un momento, sus brazos cayeron y quedó con su vista fija sobre mí. Lo miré confundido; de seguro estaba dormido y simplemente era una de esas personas que dormía con los ojos abiertos. Nunca había visto una, así que no estaba seguro de cómo funcionaba eso de “dormir con los ojos abiertos”.

En fin, como el buen novio que soy, lo ayudé a cerrar sus ojos. Luego de que lo ayudé, quité mis manos de su cuerpo y de encima suyo para que pudiera dormir sin interrupciones.

Me acurruqué a su lado y sonreí. Verdaderamente, es hermoso y perfecto incluso cuando duerme. Su expresión era tan pacífica y podía admirar todas y cada una de sus pestañas. Era como una obra de arte, la cual iba a admirar por el resto de mi vida.

Es tan hermoso cuando duerme…

No noté cuando me quedé dormido sobre su pecho, pero ha sido lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida. Su pecho es tan amplio y tan cómodo, aunque no pude escuchar muy bien el sonido de su corazón latiendo. De seguro fue por su pijama que estaba de por medio.

Rasqué mis ojos un poco y me dediqué a admirarlo de nuevo, sonriendo y suspirando ante su belleza. ¿Qué había hecho para merecerme a ese ser humano tan hermoso?

De pronto, un ruido fuerte en la puerta me hizo saltar del miedo. Escuché unas voces fuera de la habitación y, segundos después, la puerta se abrió de golpe. Varios hombres entraron apuntando armas hacia todas direcciones de la habitación gritando “policía”. Miré a mi alrededor confundido.

No entendía que ocurría. Dos de esos hombres me tomaron y me sacaron bruscamente de la cama, alejándome de mi Johnny. Grité y me removí para que me liberaran, pero ellos me esposaron, diciendo cosas sin sentido como “arresto”, “asesinato”, “Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul”, “John Seo” …

No entiendo. Yo no maté a nadie. Sólo hice que ese chico cerrara los ojos y dejara de gritar porque me molestaba, y sólo dejé que Johnny durmiera una pequeña siesta a mi lado. No había nada malo en eso.

Nunca lastimé a nadie. Yo soy una buena persona.

Extraño…

_Yo sólo quería acurrucarme con mi Johnny…_


End file.
